


Don't Be Afraid

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Halloween 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spamano Halloween 2017, Spamano Halloween Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino and Antonio follow a long time tradition of watching horror movies on halloween.





	Don't Be Afraid

Lovino came home with a big bag of horror movies, which Antonio wasn’t thrilled about. He doesn’t particularly like horror movies, but Lovino seems to enjoy them so they watch them together. Lovino claims he bought them in honour of halloween, since there was a sale on scary movies. Antonio smiles softly and nods, trying not to give away how little he wants to watch them. So the tv is set up in the living room, the popcorn, candy, and wine are set up on the coffee table. 

“Ready?” Lovino asks, snuggling into Antonio’s side, pulling the blanket further around them both. Antonio nods and leans his head on Lovino’s shoulder, watching as the predictable opening with stupid, drunk people doing a ritual they shouldn’t be. Antonio is okay through the first part of the movie, but soon, he has to pretend that the fake guts hanging all over the house don’t bother him, but he hasn’t eaten any snacks since they started showing them. 

“Lovi I have to pee.” He whispers, finally dragging his eyes away from the woman on screen who is screaming as her guts fall from her stomach and she collapses to the floor. Lovino, unfortunately, takes this as him needing to pause the movie so that Antonio can see everything. He walks down the hallway spooked, checking behind the shower curtain before doing his business. When he gets back to Lovino he presses against him immediately, holding Lovino close. It’s a few more minutes before the button is pressed to resume the film. 

Antonio looks over at his boyfriend in worry. “How about we don’t watch this. You’re freaked out. We’ll watch a comedy and spend the rest of the evening with the lights on, alright?” He offers, trying to steer away from horror movies as he himself is freaked out by them. Lovino rejects the idea, and they continue to watch the film. By the time the movie is over, both of them are freaked out. 

“I don’t want to watch any more horror movies.” Antonio whispers, and Lovino just nods mutely. Perhaps they should watch kids halloween movies instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Spamano Halloween Weekend was Scary movies


End file.
